Toratsume
Toratsume 'is an official playable character of Brutal Fists. Inspirations I've based on Ryu Hayabusa from Ninja Gaiden and Dead or Alive. Allow me to list the similarities between the two characters. * Both of them are some badass muthafuckin' ninjas, yo! * Both of them work for the Japanese Self-Defense Force (or JSDF). * Both of them are murder machines. I mean look at Ryu Hayabusa's gameplay in the Ninja Gaiden games then reflect to Toratsume's moveset here. * Both of them have an array of weaponry. * And to drive the comparisons home, both of them are voiced by Troy Baker (Hanzo Hattori from Samurai Warrior is not the only ninja other than Ryu voiced by Troy). Bios * '''Brutal Fists '- "Hatake Miyakazi is a ninja in the Japanese Special-Defense Force. He is said to be a descendant of a famous ninja named Momochi Sandayu. His alias is Torasume, which means "Tiger Claw" due to his legendary retractable claws." Storyline Brutal Fists The intro shows Hatake Miyazaki is in training simulation to used, that until he deside to mission to kill the Mad Alchemist, Edmund Gareth, who sphere to invited Brutal Fists Tournament and the supernatural occurrences. In the ending, Toratsume finished the mission to kill Edmund with Ogoleithus (otherwise he cut off the tentacles). Gameplay Powers and Abilities Toratsume was improved to be Ninja and wielding the legendary retractable claws, the Tiger Claw. His moves know that could be skills of Ninja's strength, not far away to the slow abilities but instead speed. Movelist Special Moves * '''Kunai: Toratsume throws a kunai at his opponent. * Windmill Slash: He twirls his sword like a windmill which brings his opponent towards himself. * Shuriken Attack: He jumps up and throws three shurikens at his opponent. * Ninja Strike: He passes through his opponent with a slash. * Swordblock: He holds his sword up to reflect projectiles. * Ninja Teleport: He teleports into a cyberspace-y, torn line covered image out of the picture and reappears behind his opponent. Finishing Moves Death Finishes * Tiger Claws: Toratsume releases his tiger claws and then rips hip opponent apart with them. * Fast Cuts: Toratsume releases his tiger claws and he cuts his opponent all the way down into thinly-cut slices. The opponent's sliced pieces tumble off. Sequences Battle Intro Toratsume is seen about to jump off of a helicopter. He calls on his communicator that says, "Ready, Toratsume?", to which he responds, "Ready." He jumps off the helicopter and the scene cuts to the battlefield where Toratsume lands to. Victory Pose Toratsume spins his sword around and then stops to strike a pose with it, saying, "You are not worthy of this task at hand." Arcade Toratsume/Arcade Trivia * I wanted to give him a name that combines two Japanese words. So I went to Google Translations nad typed in certain keywords. I typed in tiger then I typed in claws. For tiger, I got tora (虎) and for claws, I got tsume (爪). Combine these two words and you get Toratsume (Tiger Claws), which is named because he has retractable claws like Wolverine, only the claws are part of his gauntlets and he can activate them at will. * And for those who may not know Louis Herthum (the JSDF commander's voice actor), Louis has been in alot of movies and tv shows. He also voices Mundas in DmC: Devil May Cry. And most of you probably recognize Stephanie Sheh, the voice actress behind Orihime from Bleach, Hinata from Naruto, Eureka from Eureka Seven and some other characters in different anime. Well Stephanie here is Naomi the sceretary's voice actress. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Genisu characters Category:Brutal Fists characters Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Ninjas